Lembranças de um Passado Vermelho
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Hinata e Itachi estão noivos e ela precisa achar um documento importante em meio ao caos do seu armário. Ao achar um diário antigo a Hyuuga e o Uchiha tem uma surpresa. One-Shot / ItaHina


**Fic:**

**Lembranças de um Passado Vermelho**

_As quatro crianças brincavam sobre o olhar atento dos dois casais sentados à mesa._

_O mais velho, um garoto de oito anos, tentava, inutilmente, colocar alguma ordem na brincadeira. Os olhos escuros e profundos olhavam apenas para uma pequena que chorava. O longo cabelo negro estava preso em um rabo baixo com algumas mexas sobre a testa, mas ainda deixando claro o sinal de uma noite mal dormida com olheiras profundas._

_O garoto de cinco anos não concordava com o irmão e sempre colocava alguma barreira nas tentativas de organização. Não deixaria o irmão mandar só porque ele era mais velho! Os olhos com um negro tão intenso quanto os do mais velho encaravam com uma cara de poucos amigos a garota mais nova que olhava para eles como se algo muito interessante estivesse se passando. Diferente do mais velho, as madeixas negras estavam arrepiadas, rebeldes, com alguns fios sobre os olhos._

_A menor era uma garotinha de dois anos que ainda não sabia o porquê de tanta discussão e não apreciava nada o barulho que aqueles três faziam. Apesar de não saber o motivo por trás do choro da garota mais velha ela simplesmente foi até ela e abraçou-a, fazendo com que as lágrimas cessassem. Ela conhecia aquele rosto e não queria que ele estivesse daquele modo. Os olhinhos perolados se fecharam e ela apoiou o queixo no ombro daquela estranha conhecida. O longo cabelo castanho desceu como uma cascata surpreendendo a mais velha._

_A menina de quatro anos agora havia parado de chorar. Na verdade, nem se lembrava o porquê das lágrimas. Os sentir o gesto carinhoso da irmã ainda muito nova para diferenciá-la de qualquer outra criança ela mal soube o que fazer. Abrindo um sorriso que fez o garoto mais velho perder o chão onde pisava ela retribuiu o gesto da irmã. _

_Então, correndo até a mesa onde os pais estavam, com os olhos cor de pérola brilhando e o cabelo negro-azulado esvoaçante até o ombro, ela chegou perto de uma figura alta e imponente e balançou a camisa branca que o mesmo trajava. Ele, curioso, olhou para baixo e abriu um sorriso._

_- O que foi meu amor?_

_- Papai, a Hana me deu um abraço sabia?!_

_O sorriso do homem apenas se alargou. Ela gratificante ver como as crianças se impressionavam com uma coisa simples como um abraço._

_- Acho que você devia voltar pra lá e devolver o abraço. O que acha minha linda? – Uma mulher elegante agora chegava mais perto dos dois, sendo abraçada pela cintura pelo homem. Os lindos cabelos castanhos chegavam até a altura da cintura, e os olhos claros transmitiam mais bondade do que qualquer outro._

_- Eu já fiz isso mamãe..._

_- Então ande! Volte pra lá... O Itachi parece querer começar logo a brincar. Você não vai?_

_Ela então voltou o seu olhar para trás e percebeu que o moreno a encarava. Ao ser pego no flagra ele virou-se de imediato, impedindo que a família do outro lado percebesse como estava envergonhado. _

_- Eu estou indo mamãe._

_Lançando um último olhar aos pais ela correu novamente até onde os outros estavam._

_- Hinata... – A voz do garoto fez com que ela se virasse e encontrasse um Itachi com as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas, escondendo algo dela._

_- O que foi Itachi? –Ela não negava que os irmãos Uchiha eram os garotos mais bonitos que já havia visto e acabava por corar sempre que tinha que trocar algumas palavras com qualquer um deles, principalmente Itachi._

_Ele, ainda mais envergonhado, retirou de trás das costas uma pequena rosa vermelha. Ele estendeu a flor para a pequena, sustentando o olhar galante demasiado para um garoto de sua idade. Ela por outro lado não tinha reação alguma. Olhou para trás na esperança de encontrar o olhar encorajador da mãe lhe dizendo o que fazer. Mas o que encontrou foi um sorriso do pai que parecia estar gostando de tudo aquilo. Ele gesticulou com as mãos um sinal para que ela seguisse em frente e foi o que fez. _

_Mais vermelha do que jamais havia ficado ela pegou a linda rosa das mãos do Uchiha que, surpreso, levantou o olhar._

_- Obrigada. – Foi ela quem abaixou o olhar dessa vez, alargando o sorriso do garoto. _

_Receoso, ele segurou vacilante a mão pequena da garota que se perdeu entre seus dedos, tentando entrelaçá-los. _

_- Vamos brincar? – Ele não sabia até quando teria que tomar as iniciativas por ali, mas realmente não era algo com que estava preocupado._

_Esperava pacientemente a resposta da Hyuuga, mas não pode deixar de pensar que talvez o silêncio fosse o sinal de que estava sendo inconveniente. Quando suas esperanças já estavam perdidas e ele se virava para seguir até o irmão ouviu a voz de a pequena garota pronunciar:_

_- Vamos..._

_Ele sorriu e puxou a mão da garota entrelaçada à sua e seguiram até onde os mais novos os esperavam._

_Ao dar uma última olhada para trás ele pode ver sua mãe juntamente à da bela garota sorrindo largamente, satisfeitas._

_A garota guardou a rosa em um dos bolsos do vestido que usava. Quando chegasse a sua própria casa colocaria tal beleza em um vaso para que ela não murchasse._

_

* * *

  
_

Hinata procurava dentro de seu bagunçado armário um papel importante, necessário para que finalmente fosse concluído o fechamento de um contrato com uma das empresas aliadas da sua.

O quarto tinha roupas e papeis por todo o chão, formando um tapete branco por sobre toda sua extensão. A cama era igualmente coberta por roupas, sapatos e mais papeis.

Todo aquele esforço a estava cansando até que achou algo interessante. A busca teria que esperar por um instante, ela pensou. Um caderno de capa roxa um pouco empoeirada estava em suas mãos. Lembrava-se vagamente de quando havia ganhado tal presente ao seu aniversário de seis anos.

Há quanto tempo devia estar guardado ali, intocado? Desde que havia se mudado para esse apartamento há cinco anos, talvez.

Ela levou um susto ao ouvir o som rangente da porta se abrindo apenas para se acalmar ao ver o moreno alto recostado à porta, sorrindo. Os olhos e cabelo negros que ela jamais se cansaria de admirar encaravam a desordem do próprio quarto.

- O que passou por aqui? Um furacão?

- Só se o nome desse furacão for Hinata...

Ele então tirou as mãos de trás do corpo e mostrou a rosa que tinha nas mãos para garota. Apesar de ser um costume dele lhe trazer flores, ela sempre sorria da mesma maneira surpresa e corava, como da primeira vez. Ele abaixou-se e sentou ao lado dela, dando um simples beijo nos lábios.

- Então... O que está procurando dessa vez?

- Um contrato que precisa ser assinado ainda essa semana. Mas acabei por me cansar e dar uma pausa quando achei isso.

Ela mostrou o pequeno caderno e pela primeira vez ele encarou o objeto. Reconhecia aquela capa roxa, afinal fora ele quem o dera de presente para Hinata. Antes que ela pudesse reagir ele tomou o caderno das mãos da garota e abriu.

- Você já leu tudo que está aí... Um milhão de vezes talvez!

- Eu sei... Mas eu não me canso de ler o que você escreveu em um dia em especial.

Ao abrir o objeto em suas mãos algo caiu no chão e eles admiraram a rosa já murcha e marcada pela pressão das folhas do caderno sobre si. Delicadamente Hinata colocou-a cuidadosamente em suas duas mãos estendendo-a para que o homem pudesse vê-la.

Ele deixou o caderno de lado e pegou a flor das mãos pequenas.

- Não sabia que estava aqui...

- Eu também não.

Ele desviou o olhar para o rosto fascinado da mulher. Apesar do tempo ela ainda parecia a mesma garotinha de cinco anos que havia recebido aquela rosa e não sabia o que fazer. O cabelo, agora longo, ainda cobria parte dos olhos e escondia o tom avermelhado das bochechas. A maior diferença estava mo corpo que possuía curvas perfeitas e não era reto como quando pequena.

Sorrindo, estendeu a flor para ela e quando suas mãos se tocaram ele admirou o anel brilhante em seu dedo.

Ele aproximou seus rostos e tomou-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente. O beijo era calmo, apesar do quanto ansiavam um pelo outro. Eles se separaram em busca de ar ainda sem perder o contato, em um abraço.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo.

Com mais um beijo os dois finalmente se separaram e o moreno não pode deixar de dizer:

- Temos muito que arrumar se estamos pretendendo dormir naquela cama hoje...

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum em dormir no sofá e você?

Ele riu da garota e respondeu:

- Não... Eu não me importo de dormir no sofá. Desde que você durma comigo.

- Realmente acha que eu deixaria você dormir sozinho?

- Você pergunta demais... Vamos começar a arrumar isso.

- Eu ainda tenho que achar o contrato.

- Se estivesse aqui você teria achado.

Suspirando cansada ela se deixou jogar na cama amassando o que estivesse por baixo. Olhou pro lado e fechou os olhos, mas teve que abri-los novamente para se certificar. Pegou o papel e se sentou, lendo seu conteúdo.

- Achei! – Ela gritou fazendo os ouvidos do noivo doerem. Com um pulo ela estava sobre ele, ambos ao chão.

- Que bom. Agora ande, vamos arrumar isso!

Ela o prendeu no chão mesmo sabendo que ele poderia escapar a qualquer momento, sendo mais forte. Segurou sua camisa e roubou um beijo.

Ainda teriam muito que organizar, mas aquelas distrações básicas acontecem...

* * *

**Oiii!**

**Gente, Uma One pra comemorar meu primeiro dia de férias! Ok, eu estou cabulando uma semana de aula, mas com autorização dos meus pais...bonzinhos eles não? rsrs.  
**

**Sobre a fic, não sei se ficou bem do jeito que eu queria, mas no fim eu até gostei do resultado! Era pra ser o prólogo do meu Long ItaHina, depois acabou por seguir um rumo SasuHina e por último ficou assim... O nome ficou meio estranho, mas é pelas rosas vermelhas que ele sempre leva pra Hinata... XD**

**Eu também vou aproveitar essa oportunidade pra fazer propaganda e uma pergunta pro meu novo fic, rsrs. :D**

**Primeiro, quero saber se vocês aprovariam Sasuke e Hanabi como casal secundário no meu Long ItaHina que já tem nome! Vai se chamar 'O Irmão do Meu Melhor Amigo'. Então, aprovam?**

**E pro último avisar sobre o 'Desafio SasuHina Fluffy' que eu lancei... Se alguém estiver interessado é só ir ao meu perfil e procurar por DESAFIO. **

**Bom, é isso! Espero que gostem e mandem uma review dizendo o que acham!**

**Beijoos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
